Street Angel
by Shini02
Summary: Oneshot. Sometimes, guardian angels work in mysterious ways. Duo and Solo fic. Not yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, Duo or Solo. It's a shame, really.

* * *

**Street Angel**

The boy had been following him for a few minutes, very slowly closing the distance between them. Young hands itched to take the protruding wallet from the older boy's back pocket. The boy had to be patient though, a sloppy run could cost him a few days worth of money. Considering his living conditions, he couldn't afford to botch this run because of an impulse. The streets taught him that patience truly was a virtue; he had to wait to get what he needed to survive without being caught or killed.

Pale blue eyes glared at the older male, clad in a Preventer's jacket. Even with Preventers, the colonies hadn't changed. The streets were still full of wandering war orphans too afraid to find a home or shelter. The darkest alleys were still cluttered with the bodies of the orphans that weren't strong enough to survive. Preventers may have kept the peace, but they couldn't bring back what had been so savagely taken from hundreds of children. For that, the boy couldn't understand what was so good about these people. They were nothing but another higher power that no doubt cared less about those less fortunate.

Deciding enough was enough and that he couldn't hold out any longer, the boy closed the distance between himself and the other male completely. His small hand reached out and took hold of the wallet he had been eyeing. He broke into a run, never looking back and grinning like a fool. It had been easier than he thought. He had been certain someone like a Preventer would catch him. Then again, this was a kid who, once upon a time, ripped off the Alliance daily.

With a hand suddenly on his shoulder, the boy stopped, dead in his tracks. He turned and glared at the man he'd taken the wallet from. "Lemme go!" He thrashed, only managing to get his small wrist caught in the bigger hand.

The older boy cocked an eyebrow and smirked wryly down at his small adversary. "I see you don't know how this game works, kid. Give that back," he looked at the wallet clutched tightly in the boy's hand, "and I'll let you go."

"Let go!" The younger boy snapped, wriggling his wrist violently in his captor's grasp. "Let GO!" He shouted now, pulling back hard and managing to release himself. He scowled at the other man for a split second before turning on his heel and running as fast as his young legs could carry him.

The Preventer sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. "I really wish he hadn't done that," he mumbled before breaking into a run as well. He wondered why the kid had to go and make things so hard, but in the back of his mind he knew. He knew the little one was just trying to survive, even if his survival instincts meant ripping off a totally innocent bystander. No matter the place, it was always survival of the fittest and if street rats like that kid could get away with it, good for them. They deserved it.

He followed the boy until he saw him disappear into an alleyway. Groaning, Duo picked up his pace, hoping the boy hadn't had time to hide. Upon rounding the corner, he collided with a man just a little older than himself. "Sorry 'bout that," he rubbed the back of his neck somewhat sheepishly.

"It's fine," the stranger replied and watched curiously as the American peered into the alley and muttered profanities under his breath. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. A little street rat pick-pocketed me and got away."

The man smiled wryly and reached into his jacket pocket. "Is this yours?" He questioned, pulling out the others' wallet. "I think, maybe, the little scoundrel might have dropped it without realizing." He paused to let the other male take the wallet, amused by the dumbfounded expression on his face. "I saw him run through the back way in quite the rush. Probably won't realize he doesn't have it anymore until he stops running."

Duo looked at the wallet and then to the man in front of him. Putting the wallet safely into his jacket's inside pocket. He offered his hand to the other man, who took it and shook it gently. "Thanks. I owe ya one."

The stranger chuckled and shook his head as he pulled his hand back. "No, you don't. It was nothing, really. I'm sure anyone else would have done the same."

The American snickered. "Are you a tourist? We got our crooks and our sleazes like any other place. Anyone else woulda found that wallet, they would have kept it without a second thought." He smirked at the stranger, fisting his hands on his hips. "Kinda nice to see a good Samaritan these days, you know."

Smirking, the stranger chuckled yet again. "Well, if I'm a good Samaritan, as you say, there's really no need to pay me back. I'll say your thanks is enough and we'll call it even."

This guy was one in a million and it amazed Duo to no end. "If you wanna call it like that, that's fine by me."

The stranger ran a hand through his messy blonde bangs and took a step back, nodding. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime. I'm always wandering these streets, looking for something to do." He smirked, blue eyes reflecting nothing short of mischief.

"In that case, we might just meet up again. I'm always prowling, keepin' the peace, you know. When I'm not cooped up in some stuffy office cubical with ten or so people breathing down my neck, anyway." He watched as the man turn on his heel and started to walk off, waving over his shoulder casually.

"Take care of yourself, kid." The stranger said as he rounded the block's corner. Duo cocked an eyebrow; it had been years since someone called him kid. It came with an odd feeling of being submissive to a higher power and it made his insides tremble for a second. Shaking off the odd feeling, the American Preventer started down the street in the direction opposite the other way stranger had gone. Too focused on ridding himself off the awkward chill the other man had given him, he hardly noticed the white feather fall nearby.

A blonde boy of about twelve atop a roof, smirking as he watched the Preventer walk. He shoved his hands into his cargo shorts, starting to walk the length of the roof to match the other male's stride. Another feather fell and this time caught Duo's eye, causing him to look up for only a moment. Although he saw nothing, the boy on the rooftop grinned.

Using one hand to brush his hair out of his face, Solo stopped walking when he reached the edge of the roof. He spread his wings and sighed softly as the wind brushed over every inch of the feathered appendages. He stretched both arms and then fisted his hands on his hips as he watched Duo disappear into the crowded streets below. "Take real good care o' yourself, kid. I'm right here, watchin' you, just makin' sure you lissen t'me."

-End


End file.
